starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Harrower-Class Stealth Dreadnaught
Once the epitome of destructive power, the Harrower-class Dreadnaught was the largest and best-armed ship in the Sith Navy more then 3000 years ago. Its wedge-shaped design is typical of Sith warships going back to the founding of Dromund Kaas, and its legacy continued through out the years to current days with ships like the Imperial Class. The Harrower is capable of holding its own against starfighter fleets, multiple smaller warships and one on one slug matches with ships far larger then it, such as the Imperial class. But is best used as the backbone of a fleet–coordinated attack, absorbing damage and launching devastating volleys where needed. The Harrower is also capable of deploying it's troops and vehicles down to a world for operations, though not on the same scale as an Imperial-class. While used by Evolve these ships were constructed to be crewed by droids only, as Evolve had no biological beings in its service. These Droid crews at first were very basic, their only advantage was that these ships were uncommonly powerful. Later versions of the droids would function as well as the CIS droid crews, current day droid crews operate even better. History The HD-03D was a version of the Harrower-Class that never saw combat during the Great war between the Galactic Republic and the Old Sith Empire. These vessels are the combination of several highly advance technologies that were developed or recovered by the Old Sith Empire and later refined and built upon by Evolve. Evolve was tasked a Dark Council Member, who wished to secure a legacy for his decedents, to build, maintain and update these vessels. 3000 years later, thanks to Evolve, these ships remain on pare with current day designs, their weapons systems even surpassing standard weapons in terms of fire power. With no restrictions like a prices tag on materials or paying a construction crew, Evolve would not skimp out on the technology it had at its disposal. If someone were to take the time to figure out how much one of these vessels cost to make ordinarily... It could easily be said that no government would spend that much on a single ship. These ships can be considered some of the most advance vessels ever conceived. Ship Systems Internal Defense Network Blaster turrets, force shields, and two meter thick heavily-reinforced blast doors are found through out the ship to protect the crew and ship from hostile boarders or decompression. Many are geared against force users, with internal blaster turret's rate of fire dialed up, and the blast doors are lined with cortosis. Very little can be done when a shield is put in the way of boarders as trying to pass through it will throw the body away or worse disintegrate them. Other defenses include the ability to electrify corridors, release numerous types of gas in certain locations and modifying local environment. Trooper barracks and Droid docks are found near each hanger and docking port, each housing a huge amount of troops that can react to hostile boarders. Weapons lockers are available for crew members in every major section of the ship. External Defenses Older models of the Harrowers made use of powerful ray shields only, with only particle shields protecting the bridge and on some models the shields projectors them selves. They relied on the heavy armor to protect the rest of the ship from missiles and torpedoes. The HD-03D on the other hand has a powerful shield system that provides protection from both energy and projectile weapons. Four primary projectors linked with several secondary ones ensure they aren't easily overloaded and provides even coverage around the ship or quick shunting to new angles to maximize protection in that area. It would be at this point that a typical ship designer would skimp out on armor or reinforced frames to keep the ship's cost down. But not these ships, their thick heavily reinforced frame ensures the ship is extremely durable. The armor makes use of layers of Ablative and advance ceramics and in areas close to the Infinite Engine is regenerative. Weapons The ship's turbolasers are powered with a synthetic form of Siantide that's injected with the typical tabanna gas. The results is a significantly more powerful weapon, at least one grade stronger then the typical current day turbolasers, firing a distinctive very hot bright blue beam. More importantly the turret systems for these weapons are capable of keeping up with the blinding speed of fighter craft, a trait that was present in all older models of the Harrower-Class. Despite this impressive capability Harrower-Class ships during the Great War constantly found them selves boarded by assault ships. Evolve would determine that this was because the then Sith military didn't prioritize these ships as targets and/or the big guns were too busy dealing with larger targets. These ships are equipped with Close In Weapon System (CIWS) using quad laser cannons who's only job is to guard the hanger openings. They are also equipped with Capital-Grade Dual Laser Cannons which prioritize fighters and assault craft at long range. The missiles and torpedoes aren't the typical concussion or proton variety that now largely dominate just about all fleets in the galaxy. But are reactive, causing the very atoms/molecules of the targeted ship to fall apart or react violently. Though this only effects a "small" area compared to proton or concussion based weapons, it is more destructive and causes damage deeper in the target vessel. The missiles are typically used in short to mid range while the torpedoes are capable of long range bombardment, say the distance between two planets. Sensors and Targeting Systems The vessel's active scanners can provide fairly detailed information of a moderately sized system. further more the vessel can launch basic probe to enhance the scan and/or help scan blind spots in the system. Directed scans are much more powerful, and can give highly detailed information of the target, in a short amount of time. Passive scans still provide a system wide amount of information, but little more then the location of objects, there speed if they are moving and general shape/size. It would be up to the operators to determine what they are seeing though. Done without the probes there would be gaps in the scans due to blind spots. The Targeting systems work closing off of the scans, while adding prioritized target information, which is constantly updating. The system also auto assists with targeting providing projected course changes the target may make, or switching to the next target should the first be destroyed or is out of range of the weapon. Electronic Warfare Systems The powerful EWS help maintain the ship's stealth and to electronically attack enemy ships or fleets. While the ship is hidden from just about every method of detection, missiles or tubolaser fire isn't, which could lead an enemy right to the ship. The EWS can disrupt and/or fool the sensors of the enemy ship/s denying them exact positions of where the Harrower's fire may be coming from. While helping to keep the Harrower from being tracked down from its own fire pretty much already falls under as a "Electronic Attack", that is only a small taste of what the system is capable of. In the right controllers hands, enemy communications could be tapped or completely disrupted, False orders could be given, or a strong enough "burst" could fry their comm systems permanently (at least till they replaced them). Slicers may also be able to remotely access an enemy ship's computer systems, which opens up a whole new world of hurt that can be done to them, like wiping their systems clean leaving the ship utterly useless till its systems are re-uploaded. The system also protects the Harrower from such attacks as well, by either denying access completely or by letting them think they are doing damage when they actually aren't. Adegan Crystal Stealth System While much isn't known about this stealth system, it is undeniable that it is one of the most effective in the known galaxy. It completely masks the ships emissions and profile from passive and active sensors, leaving nothing for targeting computers to target. Any automated weapon system become useless, weapons that rely on targeting systems becomes useless. The only manageable way to target the ship is by sight, and when combat is at ranges of tens to hundreds kilometers, that's nearly an impossibility. The only notable draw back is the Crystals the system is based off of. They deteriorate over time from use of the system. The longer or more often its used, the faster they deteriorate. With out the necessary crystals, the stealth system doesn't work. It should be noted that this system isn't a cloaking device. The ship's dark hull can still be seen at close range or if its silhouetted. Infinite Engine The most advanced piece of hardware on these ships. Its basically a miniature factory capable of producing replacement parts for the ship, small vehicles or droids, small arms, food and cloths, at an incredible rate. All it needs is any form of raw material and its molecular furnace will brake it down and rearrange it into the materials needed to make whats needed. Its completely automated and is directly tied into the damage assessment systems of the ship. It prioritizes what is needed to keep the crew alive and the ship functioning, and combat ready, in that order. So long as the raw material is there, it begins making what is needed. The production of food must be put in manually, the food it produces has every thing needed for a proper diet, but is little more then a bland tasting nutrition paste and plain water. Supplementing typical supplies with this function can allow the ship to stay out of port for nearly twice as long with half the supplies any other vessel may need. Crew members can also order items to be made for personal use and/or needs. But these are placed lowest in the priority. This will also cost that crew member credits, which is determined by the amount of resources and time needed to make it. Restrictions do apply on the ship. The only other notable feature about the Furnace is that it is the most protected section of the ship, with nearly triple the armor, though it is rigged to destroy its self should the ship fall into enemy hands. Source of Resources The Infinite Engine has its own stores where it holds random debris it grabbed during the ship's flight. The system has a dedicated sensor and tractor beam to fulfill this task. It also makes use of the trash left over by the crew's consumption. Ships of the Line *'Raider' *'Tomb' *'Dread' Category:Dreadnaughts